The present invention relates to a projecting capless marking pen.
Various marking pens using an aqueous ink or an oil ink, which are designated commonly as a marking pen or a writing pen, have been developed. Those conventional marking pens are provided with a cap to prevent the evaporation of the ink contained therein through the pen. Those marking pens have problems in that capping and uncapping is troublesome and in that the ink will be exhausted if the marking pen is left uncapped.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable capless marking pen of a new construction employing a pen projecting mechanism and requiring no cap for preventing the evaporation of the ink.